


The Things I wish I said sooner

by notanotherobsessedteen



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Angst, First Kiss, Fluff, Hurt, M/M, Original Character Death(s), True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-29
Updated: 2016-06-29
Packaged: 2018-07-18 23:52:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7336054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notanotherobsessedteen/pseuds/notanotherobsessedteen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gray ran off to fight Deliora, but Natsu hears about it and follows him. Little did Gray know, Natsu is completely head over heels in love with him. ( One shot)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Things I wish I said sooner

Natsu wasn’t sure when he started to feel this way. Nothing had changed had it? He just knew that when he heard that Gray went to use the ice make shell spell, his heart sank. It was all in the name of Ur, Gray’s old mentor.   
He couldn’t believe that Gray would do such a thing. Fairy Tail needed him. HE needed him. He ran as fast as he could to him, not wanting to lose him. Getting there in the nick of time, he saw Gray in the process of casting the spell.   
Tears blinding he screams, “Gray! Stop!” hoping it would be enough to stop him. As luck would have it, it managed to distract him enough that Natsu could get close enough to knock him off his feet. Unfortunately, he somehow landed on top of Gray. A blush burned it’s way up to his face.   
“Wh-what are you doing here, Natsu? Get out of here!” Gray screamed in his face. That one stung. Sure gray and him weren’t the closest, but shouldn’t he be glad that Natsu stopped him from killing himself out of guilt?  
“No. Fairy Tail needs you, Gray! You’re one of our strongest members. You have family there! I-I need you.” He choked out, through a constricting throat. Tears threatening to spill down his face. Looking taken back, Gray was stunned into silence. Realizing the immediate danger behind them, Natsu gets up off him, and faces Deliora. This was no time to have a moment. Were they having a moment? He couldn’t take the time to dwell on it. “If you insist on beating this thing, I will fight with you until the end.” He says with conviction, without turning around. Fists lighting up in a blaze, he goes to work.   
At some point during the fight, he realizes Gray is fighting along side him. They’re working together like a well oiled machine.  
“Natsu, your roar!” Gray yells over the noise. Nodding Natsu continues with his wing attack. Leaping off the giant, he does his roar in mid air. In the process of his roar, Gray happened to move in the way. Horrified, there’s nothing he can do to stop it. The roar finished off the beast, but the aftermath was worse than he could have ever imagined. There he was, on the ground barely breathing and badly burned. Running over to Gray, tears streamed down his face.   
“No, no no! Gray!” He mumbled as his eyes roamed over his friend, assessing the damage he had caused. Onyx eyes stared up at him, tear filled. The look of anguish frozen on his beautiful features was heart wrenching.   
Gasping for breath he manages to say, “ Did you really mean what you said?” It was so quiet that even Natsu’s hearing barely picked it up. Seeing the pain he was in when he tried to speak, Natsu realized he needed to get him back to the guild as soon as possible.  
“Sh. Please don’t speak. We need to get you back to the guild. I’m going to pick you up bridal style. Please don’t fight this.” Fear lacing his voice as he says this. Grunting in pain when he’s moved Gray’s eyes snap shut. Running as fast as he dared, trying not to jostle Gray too much. Once outside the cave, Happy is there.   
“ Happy! Gray’s hurt. Fly us to the guild, please. I-I can’t lose him!” Barely able to contain the anguish he’s feeling it leaks into his voice.  
“Aye sir!” Happy says with a nod. Natsu barely notices, as he’s staring down at Gray’s face. Ducking his head down, tears are freely falling down his face.  
“You can’t leave me yet. Not-Not when there’s so much I have to tell you.” he cries into his hair. The smell of pine and winter washes over him.   
By the time they reach the guild, Gray’s was barely breathing. Rushing in the hall, everyone stopped what they were doing to see what the commotion was.   
“Gramps! Gray! He’s hurt. I stopped him from the Ice Shell but-” By now natsu was panicking. Mirajane quickly hushes him, and leads him into the infirmary. Makarov follows calmly, trying to assess what to do. Setting Gray down on the bed, Natsu pulls up a chair and takes his hand into his.   
“Mira please call Porlyusica and have her come immediately.” He quietly states. She nods and rushes out of the room. Looking at him with sympathetic eyes, he leaves the room, leaving Natsu to look over Gray. Tuning out the other members asking the master what happened to Gray, he gets lost in his thoughts.   
These feelings seemed to have always been there. He can’t think of a time that he hasn’t been worried about Gray taking a dangerous job. But recently, he’s found himself craving the little fights they have, just to have contact with him. His onyx black eyes watching his every move, never failing to anticipate what he was going to do. Those eyes have always seen through him, without fail. Now realizing he may never see those wonderful gems,his eyes fill with tears all over again.   
“Gray, please. I’m so sorry. I-I never expected you to be in the way. I thought you were behind me. I can’t lose you. You’re my best friend. I need you. Please don’t leave me. I- I love yo-you.” He cries out in broken sobs. The sobs were still tearing through his body when Porlyusica got there.   
“Get out. I need peace to work.” She states in a cold voice. He lets go of his hand and drags himself out of the room and sits right outside the door. Thankfully the master told no one to bother him at this time, knowing he’ll get the full story once they find out how bad Gray’s condition was. After what seemed like hours, Porlyusica comes out and looks at him. The look on her face wasn’t one of good news.   
“ You may want to go spend the little time he has left with him. I managed to take away as much pain as I could, but there wasn’t much I could do. He’s asking for you.” She whispers, walking towards Makarov without looking back. He was frozen in his place for a few seconds. His roar did that much irreversible damage? He had no idea. Walking back in, he sees those precious black gems sparkling with unshed tears.   
“H-Hey there ice princess.” He says hesitantly, while sitting down. Gray’s eyes never left Natsu’s green ones.   
“What did you mean you needed me?” He asks after a long silence. His voice was tight, trying to keep it from breaking.  
“I’m so sorry for hitting you. I just thought you were behind me so I could do it safely.” The words were rushed out so quickly he was worried Gray might not have understood him. His hands were suddenly the most interesting thing in the room. He kept his head down, being careful to not let him see that he was still crying.  
“ What did you mean, Natsu?” He asks once more, with more urgency.   
“I just- I love you,okay, Gray? I’ve loved you since we were kids. I never knew how to tell you. All those stupid fights were to get you to notice me. I can’t lose you, not so soon.” The last part came out as a whisper. Afraid to look up he continued to mess with his fingers. The silence stretched on, until Natsu had finally had enough. He finally looked up, only to find Gray quietly sobbing. Realizing he finally looked up, he clears his throat.  
“S-Sorry. I- you don’t know how long I’ve longed to hear those words come from your mouth. But now that they have, I realize I don’t have much time left.” His voice cracked eye few words. Acting on impulse, Natsu leaned over and carefully connected their lips. It was a sweet, gentle kiss. No urgency, just full of love. It took a few seconds for him to realize that this was actually happening, then Gray kissed back in earnest. Sadly, the need to breathe became too much for them both, and they had to split apart.   
“You don’t know how long I’ve wanted to do that.” Natsu gasped. Sensing he wasn’t going to hang on much longer from how fast his heart was beating, Gray pressed his lips to Natsu’s one last time.  
“I love you, Natsu Dragneel, until the end of time.” He says softly, as a final tear rolls down his face. His chest stopped rising and falling, and that’s when Natsu knew he had just lost his best friend, and his one true love. Screaming as loud as he could, everyone in the guild knew that Gray had passed. Tears streaming down his face, he said it one last time.  
“I love you too, Gray Fullbuster, until the end of time.” His voice breaking every few words.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first one shot I've posted. Leave feedback on if you'd like to see more one shots. Thanks guys :)


End file.
